


the moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Post-Manga Spoilers, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo blushes, eyeing Tohru nervously. "A-Are you sure about this, Tohru?""Y-Yeah, why not? No one else is here.." Tohru replies, fidgeting with the edge of her skirt. The night is beautiful. Moon is high in the sky, casting its eternal light across the lake. Stars twinkle above them so vividly.--Kyoru go skinny dipping, a fluffy one-shot with a bit of smut
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 46





	the moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you

Kyo blushes, eyeing Tohru nervously. "A-Are you sure about this, Tohru?" 

"Y-Yeah, why not? No one else is here.." Tohru replies, fidgeting with the edge of her skirt. The night is beautiful. Moon is high in the sky, casting its eternal light across the lake. Stars twinkle above them so vividly. 

They had gone swimming earlier in the day with everyone. It had been so much fun, Tohru had a blast. But.. she wanted to share this moment with Kyo and him alone. They've been together for almost a year now, and what a wonderful year it is has been. Their relationship grows day by day, getting stronger. The feelings and desires were also growing. They hadn't gone past kissing and handholding.

"B-But Tohru, I could see-you see-" Kyo tires to explain, failing from keeping his blush from becoming redder.

"It-It's okay, Kyo.. we're together now, aren't we?" 

"I mean, we are- but-" Kyo swallows, placing a hand to his face in embarrassment. It wasn't that he didn't want to do this, because honestly, the idea of swimming on a night with Tohru alone sounded heavenly. He couldn't get the words out. 

Tohru turns to face Kyo, taking his hand that wasn't covering his face. "Kyo, it's really okay.. it'll be..fun, right? I mean it is new for both of us, but that just makes it more exciting.. doesn't it?" 

He looks at her through his fingers. He was giving in, the walls were crumbling. She always had a way to get him to do something. It was a bit annoying, really, but he just loves her so much.

"Okay." He says after a moment, moving his hand away from his face. 

Tohru smiles as she started to pull at her tank top.

"W-w-wait, Tohru, what are you doing??" Kyo's eyes shift away from her. 

He hears her giggling. "Kyo-kun, you can look... I-I want you too." 

Kyo gazes at her this time, watching in awe as she removes her top. His body feels so warm, _so warm_ as if it were the middle of the day. The rest of her clothes are removed too, and Kyo can't breathe. Her body is so beautiful basked in the moonlight. His eyes drink in the sight. 

"Kyo-kun... it's your turn now." She speaks so softly the words almost don't register in his brain.

He shakes his head, hurriedly pulling off his own clothes. Tohru heads for the water, he hears a splash as he tugs down the last of his clothes. Shivering from the sudden chill to his skin, and of the situation, Kyo joins Tohru in the lake. 

After he comes up to the surface, he glances over in her direction. She's swum a bit away but he easily reaches her. Swimming has become much better than the cat spirit has left him, it's still not his favorite thing but he doesn't feel anxious as he used to. 

Tohru reaches out of him. He takes her outstretched hands, pulling her closer in. Their forehead press against each other, smilings alighting their faces.

"I can't believe we're.."

"What?"

"Doing this.. being out in a lake with you, naked.." Kyo blushed heavily at the last part of his sentence. 

"It's better than just looking at it," Tohru says. 

Kyo takes claims her lips with his own in a kiss, thinking, it really is.

She comes ever closer, her warm body pressing up against him. He breaks the kiss to breathe out. So many emotions fill him at this moment. It almost doesn't feel like reality.

"You okay, Kyo-kun?"

"Never better." He whispers and kisses her again. 

As they kiss, his hands wander and feel at her chest. Tohru softly moans at his gentle touch. She shivers.

"Kyo-kun.." Tohru opens her eyes. The way she is speaking his name fills him with want.

"Tohru.." His fingers brush into her wet hair. "I want you.."

"I want you, too, Kyo. Forever."

He takes her leg from under the water and places it around his hip. He pushes into her, slowly, gently, and Tohru gasps out.

The water ripples around them as Kyo thrusts into her whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"You're so beautiful, Tohru.. I love you.."

Tohru smiles at him, blushing a bit at his declarations. "I love youu-oh, Kyo, just like that-" 

He keeps going, increasing the pace, watching her. 

Soon enough they both reach their peaks, crying out into the night sky together.


End file.
